Trois
by S. Crovax
Summary: Ele cheirava a tabaco, e seu corpo era feito de fumaça./AKS:AsumaXKibaXShino/


**Trois**

_**(**__Ele cheirava a tabaco, e seu corpo era feito de fumaça__**)**_

O Sol brilhava impávido no céu, clamando aos pássaros e a quem se atrevesse a levantar os olhos para admirá-lo que tudo que seus raios ardentes tocassem era seu por direito. Havia, porém, um pequeno prédio de somente dois andares, cuja fachada desleixada espantava qualquer curioso, até o qual os raios solares não chegavam por causa da sombra que outros edifícios mais robustos e bem-tratados faziam sobre ele.

No entanto, os dois ocupantes do único apartamento habitado do edifício não precisavam do calor do Sol para se aquecer; a eles bastava o corpo um do outro.

- Preciso... ir... embora.. – tentava, inutilmente, proferir nos intervalos entre os beijos sufocantes.

- Só mais um pouco.. – insistia o outro, sorrindo libidinosamente.

As carícias estimulantes prossegiram sua dança, intercalando beijos e toques e impossibilitando a retirada de qualquer um dos dois.

Shino estava de costas à parede do apartamento, sendo prensado contra ela por Kiba, que, apesar de um pouco mais baixo, era capaz de imobilizar seu parceiro quando preciso, utilizando-se não apenas de força física, mas também de artifícios passionais convincentes.

Mas eis que chega um intruso sorrateiro, parcialmente oculto pelas sombras, cujos olhos ferozes brilhavam na penumbra e que sente a necessidade animal de participar daquele abraço voluptuoso. E assim, tão inescrupulosamente quanto irrompera no quarto, lançou-se em um pulo em cima de seu companheiro.

- Akamaru!

Kiba tentou repreender seu cão, mas lhe era impossível ficar irritado com ele. Depois que supriu a carência momentânea de Akamaru, olhou em volta, à procura de Shino.

Xingou-o durante minutos por sua fuga dissimulada.

* * *

Kiba acordou na manhã seguinte com vontade de sonhar. Ergueu o tronco até estar sentado, entreabriu os olhos sonolentos e fitou os lençóis emaranhados. Questionou-os acerca da validade daquela urgência insana que o fazia levantar antes de o Sol nascer. A eles bastou recordá-lo brevemente da visita que receberia mais tarde para que um último bocejo de despedida fosse depositado ao pé da cama.

Não se preocupou em cobrir mais o corpo, muito menos em proteger os pés do piso frio; em sua mente tomada pela distração não havia sobra para sensações térmicas.

Movimentos repetitivos e levianos, latentes à sua consciência elevada de esperança, esgotavam-se em pouco tempo, independentemente exaustivos. Apenas resultado da inquietação interna de quem se põe involuntariamente à espera, espreitando cada fresta das cortinas, em busca de uma silhueta em particular.

Não havia muitos transeuntes na rua, tal era a palidez do dia. Céu homogeneamente cinza, sem chuva, sem Sol, sem frio, sem calor. Indiferente, inescrutável. Enigmático a ponto de atrair somente os corajosos, os que miram o horizonte sabendo que há mais mistérios entre o céu e a terra do que sonha nossa vã filosofia¹.

Acomodou o corpo em uma cadeira qualquer e olhou o ambiente em volta de si, criticando-se internamente pela bagunça do pequeno quarto que lhe servia de refúgio. Dentre todos os objetos desarrumados que se empilhavam, um prendeu-lhe a atenção, apesar de torto e empoeirado: um pequeno porta-retrato.

Aquela era a única foto que tinha, a única que algum dia lhe importou, por isso já sabia do que se tratava. Era uma paisagem estranha, era um homem distante demais. Fora uma simples miragem.

* * *

_Dois corpos masculinos, fervendo de paixão, entrelaçavam-se na cama, estreita demais para a exaltação de seus movimentos frenéticos. Alcançaram o ápice e, logo depois, a energia de ambos se esgotou. Interromperam-se contrariados, suas respirações ruidosas e dificultadas pela fadiga resultante._

_O menor descansava o corpo deitando-se sobre seu amante, acariciando com os lábios o tórax escultural daquele por quem se apaixonara._

_- Eu te amo._

_- Não diga isso.._

_- Por quê? É verdade!_

_- Você sabe porquê._

_- Você se preocupa demais._

_O mais velho dos dois homens levantou-se, deixando seu companheiro sozinho na cama ainda morna._

_- Asuma...- o menor choramingou, temendo que talvez o tivesse espantado com sua inconseqüência característica._

_Ele riu. Leve e brevemente._

_- Eu não estou indo embora. – '..ainda', completaram os temores em seu peito._

_Em seu íntimo, Kiba tinha consciência da periculosidade de seu affair com um homem como Asuma: mais velho, cativo do casamento e da paternidade. No entanto, o desejo prevalescera sobre a prudência, e os encontros furtivos e olhares roubados ocupavam seus pensamentos dia e noite._

_Seu parceiro, porém, não parecia emprestar ao caso tanta efusividade quanto Kiba, permanecendo sempre reservado mesmo quando estavam na companhia apenas um do outro._

_- Você está arrependido? – perguntou-lhe certa vez._

_- De quê? – a voz de Asuma, rouca e soturna como sempre, vinha embalada por uma espessa nuvem azul, por trás da qual também se ocultava sua face._

_- De tudo. De nós, de mim..._

_- Arrependimento não serve pra nada. – disse, diplomático._

_- Não foi isso que eu perguntei._

_Asuma virou-se para Kiba, atravessando a cortina de fumaça proporcionada pelo cigarro, e encarou-o, deixando que seus olhos o intimidassem e que suas palavras o retalhassem como lâminas agudas._

_- Não me arrependo de nada do que fiz, mas isso não significa que eu me orgulhe de minhas ações._

_Depois recolheu suas roupas apressadamente, deixando clara sua irritação. Abandonou o apartamento e Kiba aos seus próprios arrependimentos, batendo a porta com força após alcançar o corredor._

_Nenhum dos dois se recuperara das verdades que vieram à tona inesperadamente naquele fim de tarde. Enquanto o crepúsculo avançava no horizonte, ambos sentiam que haviam entrado em uma nova fase de seu relacionamento deturpado: a indiferença. Para Kiba, aquela convicção maldita latejava em seu peito e parecia o ínicio de uma longa e forçada despedida._

_Ainda assim, continuaram a se encontrar escondidos do mundo, tendo sempre o raramente visitado apartamento de Kiba como abrigo. Porém eles nunca trocavam muito mais do que apenas algumas poucas palavras falsas de educação. Toda aquela encenação, que supria apenas as necessidades mais carnais de ambos, era um vazio que ecoava no quarto, manchava as paredes de desolação e marcava suas vidas com uma cicatriz sombria._

_Meses mais tarde, quando Kiba imaginava que sua situação já não poderia piorar, Asuma irrompeu no apartamento tomado de fúria e, ignorando Kiba, dirigiu-se à cômoda, a fim de resgatar as escassas peças de roupa e outros objetos similares que deixara lá para o caso de precisar._

_- O que está fazendo? – perguntou Kiba, impotente diante da decisão do outro._

_Asuma limitou-se a ignorá-lo, evidenciando a estupidez da pergunta, e continuou a atirar seus pertences com força em uma mala de porte médio._

_- Por que está fazendo isso comigo? – Kiba interpelou, mas foi novamente ignorado. – Asuma!_

_Ele levantou o rosto, e Kiba pôde ver que lágrimas cortavam a face outrora tão austera de Asuma._

_- Será melhor assim..- ele disse, antes de se retirar, acompanhado somente de sua mala._

_Kiba caiu de joelhos no chão de madeira, tornando-se depois estático pela decepção. Só tinha forças para fitar o caminho por onde Asuma passara, imaginando se algum dia ele voltaria por ali, se voltaria novamente para seus braços, arrastando atrás de si seu manto de fumaça anil._

_

* * *

_

Shino deitou-se naquela noite com vontade de acordar. Sufocava sob as cobertas e logo deixou-as de lado; virava-se e desvirava-se na cama à procura de uma posição que lhe coubesse. Mas seu corpo não se adequava ao colchão, e sua imaginação não lhe concedia descanso das conjecturas sobre o dia seguinte.

Depois de muito batalhar, afinal alcançou o estado de inconsciência proporcionado pelo sono. No entanto, esse veio acompanhado de sonhos. Alucinações delatoras ligadas à realidade de alguma forma, mas ainda distantes o suficiente para adquirirem o caráter onírico. Variavam os lugares e as estações, porém o ponto principal era o mesmo: estar junto a _ele_.

Já no final da madrugada, quando Shino jazia em um estado entre o torpor e o consciente, lembranças afloraram em meio aos sonhos, levando-o a recordar o dia em que o conheceu.

* * *

_Gostava de passear por aquela parte esquecida da cidade. Gostava dos bancos sempre vazios, à sua espera. Gostava dos becos sombrios. Gostava de como a lua banhava seu caminho com sua luz prateada._

_Caminhava por ali quando os compromissos de sua vida fútil, à sua visão, lhe permitiam. Antes de completar sua jornada, sempre passava pela fachada do mesmo prédio: feia, mal-cuidada, mas convidativa do seu jeito. Deteve-se ali naquela noite por um instante. Fitou o portão de entrada entreaberto, imaginando se deveria aventurar-se por ele, afinal, sempre passara por ali, mas, se alguém lhe perguntasse, não saberia dizer nada daquela construção. Decidiu entrar, gostava de saber coisas com as quais ninguém mais se preocupava; gostava de se ver livre daquela ignorância lamacenta na qual todos os outros pareciam atolar._

_Passou pelo portão carcomido pela ferrugem, subiu os poucos degraus da soleira e inspirou o ar poeirento do saguão. À medida que avançava, o escuro tornava-se mais e mais intenso, e o chão à sua frente era parcialmente iluminado somente pelos resquícios da luz da lua cheia. No entanto, isso não fez Shino parar e retroceder, pelo contrário, instigou-o ainda mais a continuar. Na extremidade oposta à porta pela qual entrara, havia uma escada tortuosa, de apenas uma dezena de degraus. Escalou-a até o topo, até um corredor estreito de paredes cuja pintura escorregava para fora em tiras. Ainda não havia uma lâmpada sequer, porém o brilho selênico inundava o corredor através de uma janela perpendicular à escada._

_Uma seqüência de baques surdos vindos certamente de um dos quartos que margeavam o corredor fez Shino se arrepiar e seu coração bater mais apressado. Riu consigo mesmo de sua infantilidade. O que esperava encontrar em um daqueles quartos? Um monstro?_

_Persistiu em sua empreitada, mas agora mais cauteloso, sem querer explicar a si mesmo por quê. Partia em direção aos apartamentos do fundo, de onde vinha o barulho cadenciado que se confundia com as batidas de seu coração._

_Átrio e ventrículo, sístole e diástole, pesados e ritimados..._

_Tu-dum_

_**Tum**_

_Tu-dum_

_**Tum**_

_Tu-dum_

_**Tum**_

_Tu-dum_

_Antes que pudesse se dar conta, gotículas de suor surgiram em sua face e suas palmas tornaram-se escorregadias. Há muito não sentia essa ansiedade lhe penetrar pelos poros, já havia se esquecido de como era essa sensação. Mas lembrava-se agora e sorria satisfeito._

_Continuou em frente, cuidadoso para não quebrar o delicado equilíbrio daquela situação que lhe causava tanta nostalgia. O barulho incessante vinha do último apartamento, o número 7. Lentamente, aproveitando cada segundo tensionado daquela expectativa infundada, aproximou-se de seu destino. A porta estava fechada, mas ouviam-se claramente as batidas lá dentro, martelando o silêncio sepulcral do resto do edifício._

_Hesitou em frente à porta, pensando se deveria bater antes de entrar. Encaminhou a mão esquerda à maçaneta, decidindo que de certo não havia ninguém morando naquele local inóspito; anunciar sua entrada só faria cessar o que quer que estivesse ocorrendo lá dentro, o que sabotaria toda a sua ansiedade._

_Agradeceu às dobradiças gastas por, de alguma forma, não terem rangido preguiçosamente quando ele empurrou a porta para entrar. Suas pupilas precisaram de alguns segundos para se acostumar à completa falta de luz do pequeno quarto até onde sua audácia o havia conduzido. Piscou algumas vezes, mesmo assim apenas o contorno de alguns móveis se recortavam na escuridão. Ao dar alguns passos para frente, sentiu que o piso estava encoberto por uma camada de folhas de papel e, em certos lugares, peças de roupa. Tentou seguir em direção às batidas amiúdes, mas o escuro não lhe concedia trégua._

_No canto direito do quarto, encurralada entre a parede e a cama, jazia uma pequena figura, paulatinamente devorada pelas sombras que a cercavam. Shino compreendeu que as batidas que escutava eram provocadas por aquela pessoa, que chocava sua própria testa contra a parede._

_Shino pensou em se afastar antes que sua presença fosse notada, porém trespassou-lhe um ressentimento por ter se aventurado por aquele cortiço lúgubre, cujos quartos se assemelhavam a covas, para, ao fim, deixar sua descoberta para trás. Assim, ignorando o fato de que aquela pessoa pudesse ser apenas mais um lunático, ele pousou a mão sobre sua cabeça, impedindo-lhe de continuar o autoflagelo._

_-__Vai ficar tudo bem._

_Kiba passou semanas, ou talvez meses, ele não saberia precisar, corroendo-se por dentro, alimentando-se de lembranças alegres de um tempo que lhe parecia distante demais. Quando suas lágrimas levavam embora suas forças, ele caía em sonos profundos, dos quais acordava preferindo estar morto._

_Encontrava somente na dor física um escape da angústia fatal, que o esfaqueava lentamente. Passou, então, a causar cortes cada vez mais profundos em sua carne, procurando alívio, ainda que por efêmeros instantes._

_Um dia (ou noite, era-lhe indiferente), sem aviso, alguém invadiu seu quarto sorrateiramente. Uma mão delicada descansou sutilmente sobre seus cabelos, e uma voz distante sussurrou apenas para ele ouvir:_

_**Vai ficar tudo bem.**_

_Kiba fechou os olhos e sorriu grato, imaginando que Deus tivesse atendido às suas preces e a Morte finalmente houvesse ido buscá-lo._

_

* * *

_

_E tudo ficou bem. Depois de um período conturbado, pontuado por muita solidão e escuro, estava tudo bem._

_Kiba não mais pranteava por um amor que acabara antes de começar, e seus olhos brilhavam, não de lágrimas sufocadas, mas de pura alegria de viver. Um desconhecido viera ajudá-lo, resgatá-lo do purgatório onde definhava. E Kiba devia a esse desconhecido sua alma._

_Iria lhe retribuir como pudesse; primeiro contando-lhe a história que ele tanto desejava saber._

_- Vamos, me diga, o que te fez ficar assim?_

_- Uma coisa que se parecia com amor, mas não era._

_- Por quem você se apaixonou?_

_- Um homem casado... O nome dele.. o nome dele era.._

_Kiba forçou a memória, mas não conseguia lembrar-se daquele nome. Sabia tê-lo chamado diversas vezes em seus pesadelos, mas agora simplesmente não era capaz de recordá-lo, assim como sua face. Quando pensava em sua figura, apenas vinha-lhe à mente um homem inominável e sem rosto, de costas, envolto por uma fumaça negra; depois, uma porta se fechava com força. Era tudo de que se lembrava._

_- Não importa, não importa.._

_Frio. Era o adjetivo comum para descrever aqueles dias estreiantes de inverno._

_E neve. Esvoaçava e decaía em flocos cândidos sobre o capuz cinzento do único passante na rua. Um melro canoro e solitário despontava em meio à neve, buscando abrigar-se das baixas temperaturas que condecoravam a estação._

_Shino trilhava um caminho ao qual se acostumara há alguns meses, quando inconscientemente regatara Kiba de sua solidão devastadora. Sem querer, entrara na vida do rapaz como um herói e logo transformara-se em seu confidente e amigo. As transposições vieram tão rápidas e tão sutis, que não houve tempo hábil para interromper todo o processo._

_Desistiu de lutar contra o que lhe soava como o destino e aceitou a nova companhia, da qual nunca desfrutaria se não ousasse fazer o que ninguém mais faria._

_-_ _Kiba... está aí?_

_O quarto estava silencioso demais, e não havia sinal de Kiba em lugar nenhum._

_Ouviu um grito masculino vindo do andar de baixo, o saguão. Desceu as escadas correndo, já conjecturando o pior. Encontrou Kiba caído no chão, respirando com dificuldade e gargalhando escandalosamente._

_Um cão grande, de pelagem marfim e orelhas marrons, lambia o rosto de Kiba, achando tudo uma grande diversão e abanando a cauda curta. Shino afagou a cabeça do dócil canino, que jogou o corpo em cima dele, largando seu prévio entreterimento._

_Kiba respirava em grandes goles de ar, sua face ainda um pouco avermelhada._

_-__É um cão bonito. Onde o encontrou?_

_-__Ele é que me encontrou... e ficou me seguindo a manhã inteira._

_-__Sabe se tem dono?_

_-__Acho que não. Não tem coleira._

_Shino desligou-se do cão que se esfregava nele pedindo por mais carinho e encarou Kiba, sorrindo:_

_-__Quer ficar com ele?_

_Kiba apenas brindou-o com um largo sorriso travesso._

_-__Ele vai se chamar... Akamaru._

_A primavera despontara infinitamente colorida, embalada por uma brisa serena e morna. O apartamento de Kiba também fora contagiado por ela, seu par de janelas abertas, convidando a calmaria a invadir o quarto dos dois amantes, que descansavam no chão sem ao menos estarem cansados. Os latidos contentes de Akamaru, cujo leito preferido era a soleira do edíficio onde estava agora como um guardião brincalhão, pontuavam a atmosfera descontraída._

_Shino alisava os cabelos de Kiba, que, deitado em seu colo, admirava a pele de alabastro do outro à contra-luz. O halo que se formava ao redor de Shino intuía a figura do Deus tentador que Kiba aprendera a adorar com seu coração._

_Nenhum dos dois se lembrava com clareza de quando adicionaram à amizade deles o calor da paixão. Só do que Shino estava certo era que deveria urgentemente descobrir o sabor daqueles lábios, imersos em reflexos dourados, que lhe sorriam tão unicamente. Kiba notou que o olhar de Shino sobre si mudara de conotação, adquirindo um caráter voluptuoso, e ergueu-se lentamente, prevendo o momento que se aproximava._

_Mergulharam no olhar um do outro, desbravando seus interiores mutuamente e sedentos pelo encontro de almas. Tocaram seus lábios ternamente, abusando daquele doce preâmbulo. Expandiram o contato a outras partes da face, do pescoço, dos ombros, do tronco, do ventre._

_Indiferentes ao desconforto do piso, lá montaram seu altar confidencial para celebrarem a divindade na partilha do momento. Enquanto Shino despia Kiba cuidadosamente, fazendo as peças de roupa acariciarem o corpo do outro enquanto escorregavam para o esquecimento, diversas cicatrizes antigas se revelaram ameaçadoras. Com um beijo, Shino tratou de livrar de cada uma delas o espectro angustiante com o qual nasceram. Kiba eventualmente acordaria com novas cicatrizes sobre a pele, mas essas seriam marcas de seu mais adorável Deus._

_Entregues um ao outro e ambos ao vício mais pecaminoso conhecido pela humanidade, fizeram questão de abandonar o mundo, o tempo e o espaço, para abraçar e beijar a liberdade narcótica da carne. Juntos aprenderam que o corpo não é a prisão da alma, e sim a extensão dos sentimentos._

_

* * *

_

O Verão costumeiramente úmido e quente se sobrepôs à leveza de primavera, espantando a beleza das flores com sua ardência irreparável. Atravessando aquelas ruas sempre desertas, a passos ligeiros sobre a calçada, Shino tentava imaginar que tipo de tarde teriam pela frente, estando a manhã já tão insuportavelmente quente. Logo depois invalidou tal pensamento, sob a certeza de que nenhuma providência da natureza era capaz de estragar seus momentos com Kiba.

Estava apenas a alguns metros do prédio e já podia vislumbrar o portão vestido de ferrugem e, mais ao fundo, o arco de entrada. Também constatou que Akamaru se mantinha em seu emprego de porteiro e que seus olhos resguardavam o brilho plácido tipicamente canino.

Sorriu. Para si mesmo. Para as ruas que o observavam reservadas. Para uma desventura que o esperava na próxima esquina.

Um carro deslizava sem pressa sobre o asfalto, guardando em si trágicos mistérios. O condutor era um homem tão amargo quanto os cigarros aos quais entregara seus pulmões, e seu coração consumia-se de ciúmes há meses.

O veículo parou. Um pedestre alheio ao seu sofrimento dava seus primeiros passos para atravessar a rua.

_Um infortúnio planejado._

_Um encontro de olhares incertos._

_Uma arma._

_Uma bala._

_**Um disparo.**_

_Um estampido reverberante que estalou em seus tímpanos e reavivou sua memória._

Tudo lhe soerguiu à mente como uma pontada de dor crônica, acompanhado de espasmos que o sacudiam. Aquele semblante sério, aqueles olhos afiados, aquela aura ocre. Tudo nele, que outrora lhe atraía, agora causava-lhe náuseas. Desorientado, Kiba tombou ao chão; ainda assim, tudo à sua volta girava e se confundia.

_E então ele teve certeza._

Certeza de que o estampido que ouvira não fora uma alucinação. Certeza de que nunca mais veria Shino.

_E tudo enegreceu._

Não estava mais em seu quarto. Não estava mais em lugar nenhum. Estava deitado, cercado de luto e sombras.

Não sentia calor. Não sentia frio. Sentia todas as suas antigas cicatrizes arderem, conspirarem contra ele. Viu sangue brotar de todas elas, mas em especial de uma em seu peito.

_E foi quando ele percebeu._

Percebeu que não fora ele quem provocara aquele ferimento. Fora um alguém às suas costas. Alguém que ele não podia enxergar, pois seus olhos não mais viam. Porém ele não precisava vê-lo, podia senti-lo pesando no ar.

_Ele cheirava a tabaco, e seu corpo era feito de fumaça._

_

* * *

_

**N/A:** Um presente ao meu ego, bgs.

¹: Shakespeare, oi.

SIM! EU OS MATEI, muahahhaha! Reclame com o Ministério das Fanfictions. u_u Aé, ele não existe! Então conte tudo pra sua mãe!

Caso alguém não tenha entendido, tente ler nas entrelinhas (Y)

Caso alguém tenha entendido, ganhará um cookie 8DD -N

Además, estou trabalhando nessa minha obsessão doentia por fics yaoi trágicas... Não é um bom vício (?)


End file.
